Heat
by CompletelyMunkedUp
Summary: Title says all. The chipmunks are in heat, and Dave has abandoned the three girls (my OC's) to the task of babysitting for the whole of Spring. BEING CONTINUED BY chipmunksforlife
1. In which Dave runs scared

**Wow, my first ever story is an M rated one. Is that bad? Like, reputation wise?  
****Alvin: GET ON WITH IT!  
Me: Right, right, sorry. So... This is my first ever M rated, so tell me what you think, if its OOC or anything. I know in this chapter it does focus a bit too much on my OC's, but thats just so you know them. I imagine this as CGI universe, but it can be Cartoonverse if you really want.**

**Simon: Arent you forgetting something?  
Me: What... OH! I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, Brittany and the Chipettes or any of that stuff. I just own Paisley, Cole and Sarah.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was three days before the start of Spring. And Dave was running around like mad trying to get out of the house. Who could blame him? He didnt want to put up with any of this.

Paisley, Cole and Sarah all showed up on the doorstep, as had been planned. Cole's hand was lifted to knock when Dave swung the door open and ran out to the cab, pushing a note into Cole's had.

All three girls watched as the cab sped away towards the direction of the airport, left stunned. If it were a bad cartoon you'd see dust left in their faces.

The girls blinked and Paisley gave a quick and now meaningless wave with her hand. Cole shook her head and read the note out loud while the three of them walked inside.

Paisley walked over and sat down on the couch, greeting the chipmunks and chipettes, while Sarah leaned against the wall with a greeting to all and Cole closed the door as she read aloud the note.

"_Dear girls,_

_I know this is quick and I've left in hurry but you haven't been around the past three years, you don't know what its like,_"

Simon rolled his eyes and Brittany twisted her face into a frown at the paper. Alvin rolled his eyes like his brother and turned his attention to the TV, while Jeanette looked down and the two smallest chipmunks, Eleanor and Theodore decided to ignore Dave's letter.

Cole kept reading, "_There is food in the fridge but you will have to buy more. I've left money on the counter for pizza, and the next three days should be okay for you. _

_In saying that, you know why I'm leaving. I will be gone for most of Spring which means that you will be left with all of this. I feel kind of bad, but I need a break from Spring Heat, as I have put up with it the last three Springs and you have not._

_I'm sorry for leaving you with it, but I feel I have to. Good luck, and make sure that the girls take the pills in the bag I've left for you in your room. It's the one with the pink, purple and green tape around it. I have instructions with the bottle. _

_I mean this with the most love for my three eldest daughters. Take care, Dave._"

"Bleh, stupid pills…" Paisley muttered. Sarah smirked and went to the fridge to get a water while Cole went upstairs to their room, and Paisley stayed on the couch with the 'Munks and 'Ettes.

"_You_ don't have to take them. We do," Brittany whined. "Dave crushes them up and puts them in our food but it makes mashed potatoes taste _so bad_!"

"Well," Paisley argued, "Its for a good reason you have to take those pills. So no skipping out."

Cole came back down. "Speaking of such, what do you guys want for dinner?" she asked everyone.

Paisley frowned. "Aren't we having pizza?"

Cole rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, where from? There's like, three pizza places in this town. Which one are we getting and what are we getting on it?"

Paisley stuck her tongue out. "Thanks for the lip, smartass," the redhead snapped playfully at her sister.

Sarah walked out and threw a pizzaria menu at Paisley's face, stopping the argument. "Pick a pizza bitch. And don't forget the little ones," Stacey said as she walked upstairs, reminding Paisley of the chipmunks behind her. Paisley oh so maturely blew a playful raspberry to her older sister.

"You guys suck!" she shouted and turned to the chipmunks.

This is where explainations may come in handy.

Cole, Sarah and Paisley were three sisters who were unfortunately left on Dave's doorstep one evening at only a week old. Dave had raised them and gotten a steadier job to support them. He did exceptionally well, and the girls grew quickly into their personalities.

Despite her height and maternal side, Paisley Seville is the youngest of the human girls. She has auburn hair reaching mid back that she always wears in her signature messy bun. As her favorite colour is blue (mainly from the blanket she was left with at young age) Paisley always wear her signature shirt and skirt, matched with her navy blue converse sneakers. Her shirt is a black tee over the top of a blue and white sriped long sleeved shirt. Her skirt is a blue pleated skirt that reaches mid thigh.

Nicole Seville is, despite her being so short and her maturity (not to mention leadership) is the middle child in the trio of humans. She has "butt-length" chocolate hair that is always worn in a ponytail sitting high on her head, accompanied by a black head band. Cole wears her thin framed glasses that frame her green eyes. The green eyes are a trait the three sisters carry, the only real visible one. She wears a green dress with dark grey leggings and dark, DARK green flats to match.

Sarah Seville, is the oldest of the three girls. She is pale skinned (even more pale than her marshmallow white sisters) due to the fact that she always stays inside, or in shade, to read. Sarah has light blonde hair thats always in a low ponytail over her shoulder and the green eyes all three share as mentioned afore. She is quiet, and likes to be horribly sarcastic. Not much compassion but if someone is upset and no one else is there, you can count on Sarah. Sarah wears a violet v neck tee shirt with a light blue singlet underneath. Her thighs are covered by a knee length lavender skirt.

When the girls were five years old, three chipmunk boys managed to find their way into Dave's home as shelter from a raging storm. Then of course, at a school concert, the chipettes came into the picture. The girls lived with Dave still, even performing with the 'Munks and 'Ettes every so often. The girls left home young and, with a generous chunk of money from Dave and their own jobs, they rented an apartment not too far away. They moved because the house was getting a bit too crowded once the chipettes came into the matter, and it was louder than normal with Alvin getting older and learning how to play guitar.

On Christmas and birthdays each year the girls would show up. This time though, Dave needed a break from heat. Heat. Springtime heat. It's the mating season for most animals out there. And chipmunks are one of those animals.

Three Spring's had passed since the 'Munks and 'Ettes first went into Heat, and Dave was going crazy. So, he asked the girls to take care of everyone while he took a much needed vacation.

Back to the present…

Everyone had picked their pizza's, and Cole had ordered them. Sarah was laying out an old blanket while Paisley got some cups and plates and Cole grabbed a bottle of soft drink and a bottle of iced tea out of the fridge.

Pizza finally arrived and was paid for, and instead of eating at the table, everyone ate on the blanket Sarah had put out.

There was no noise in the peaceful silence except for chewing and swallowing from all nine beings. Simon eventually started some chit chat, mainly catch ups, and everyone got talking like they did in their younger years.

"So," Paisley started her sentence and finished her mouthful. "Is there anything you guys are looking forward to this Spring or is it all just dread?"

There was silence as everyone thought about Spring. Alvin swallowed.

"Well… I'll have a big dick most of the time," he said slowly. Cole almost spat her drink, Paisley began to choke on her food and Sarah blinked a couple of times.

Once Cole swallowed her drink she picked up her plate and drink. "Well, I think I've finished my dinner," she stated and stood up before walking into the kitchen.

Everyone else followed suit except Paisley and Alvin.

"This is gonna be one interesting season…" Paisley muttered and stood with her food also.

"One freaking interesting season…"

* * *

**Ack! Its too short! Oh well... Please tell me whatcha think!**

**Yes i know it dwells on my OC's a bit, but as i said above, that is so you know them. Yeah, the chipettes come into the picture the way they did in the Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakquel. **


	2. In which the heat has begun

**Hey everyone! Chapter two! Whoo! Anyways, this one has a sex scene (big thanks to Kuro Rakka Shimo) so yeah... Here we go!**

**Oh wait! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Alvin and the Chipmunks. If i did, do you really think i would be writing fanfiction about it? I also do not own the sex scene. That belongs to Kuro Rakka Shimo, though i did twist it to fit the story which im almost ashamed of...**

**Anyways, without further ado.**

* * *

Paisley POV

The next three days passed quite well. There was a lot of silence in the house and not as much laughter as we had hoped for.

And then, to be perfectly honest, it _sucked_.

There is yelling, screaming, conflict and fucking. Not gonna try to be polite and say adultery or whatever the hell you want me to say. It is fucking twenty four seven.

What did I do to deal with it? What I always do, leave it to my sisters and meet up with some friends from school, have some ice cream, jam a little in the garage, get kicked out of IKEA for the fiftieth time that month. And then I come home and it sucks again.

Is it completely horrible and bitchy to leave my sisters with this mess? Yes. Do I do it anyway? Yes.

Besides, Cole and Sarah have their own coping mechanisms. Sarah puts some classical music in her ears and reads a book. Cole grabs her laptop or sits at the computer and lets herself fall into the world of nightcore, anime and fanfiction.

And I have my friends to go to!

But right now, its breakfast and there is one sole chipmunk sitting with us eating breakfast.

Sad huh?

Theodore is sitting here eating waffles with us (the one thing I live for: Waffles) while there are two couples going at it up stairs and someone furiously doing themselves.

Cole and Sarah had lost their appetites at the noises coming from upstairs, while Theo and I kept eating.

Why? Because its _toaster waffles _people! I can never turn down waffles. And neither can Theodore. I'm very proud.

Although, now that the only noises I'm able to hear are screams, moans and various 'FUCK's, the waffles are looking less and less appealing.

There was less than half a waffles on my plate and I deemed that enough to leave behind as I pushed the plate away from myself.

A few moments later, a small red and brown blur raced down the stairs and jumped up onto the table – heading straight towards my abandoned toaster waffle.

Alvin began chewing, and I watched as his ears turned towards the sound of moaning upstairs. The chipmunks chewing slowed down dramatically, and he dropped the waffle.

"Well that's disturbing…" he muttered. My sisters and I turned and glared at him accusingly. Theodore just kept silently chewing through the whole thing.

"No fucking shit, Sherlock," Brittany said as she came down stairs behind him. "Why else do you think there half-eaten waffles on the table?"

Alvin was silent for a moment before turning and oh-so-maturely sticking his tongue out at Brittany.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Cole role her eyes and Sarah reach into her pocket and putting headphones in her ears.

There was silence upstairs and not too long after wards Eleanor came down stairs. I frowned.

"Ellie? Where's Jeanette and Simon?" Cole asked, thinking the same thing I was. Ellie jumped onto the table and ripped off a piece of waffle.

"They're washing. Although I highly doubt much washing will happen," Eleanor muttered before sitting by Theodore.

"Speaking of…" Alvin said quietly before grabbing Brittany's paw and scampering off into some other room.

I took in a deep breath and tried to calm down. Is it possibly for there to be no mating in the house for two fucking seconds?

"Oh Alvie…" a low moan came from the room Alvin and Britt were in. Nope, I guess not.

I stood up and took my plate to the sink.

"Well, I'm done. I'll see you in a bit," I bid my goodbyes and grabbed my bag from the hooks by the door and power walked out of there. I reached into my bag and grabbed my phone, proceeding to send a text to my friends.

_To: Oddball, Derpy, TheSexyBeast,  
From: ThatOddOne_

_Meet me at Trampoline, the Chips are killing me!_

I put my phone back in my pocket and breathed in the fresh scent of the air around me. This was nice.

I felt my pocket buzzing, and I pulled out my phone to find a text from Ayden.

_To, ThatOddOne  
From, Derpy_

_Lol, at first I thought you meant some fries were killing you, and I was like 'Attack of the Fries?'. I'm at Trampoline already, good call._

I smiled at I read his text. Typical Ayden.

I looked up to find that I was close to Trampoline, which was not a trampoline store, it is an ice cream parlor. Trampoline has some of the most strange and diverse, yet amazing, ice creams and flavors.

_BACK AT THE HOUSE_

Third Person POV

"Ugh, why does she always just up and leave?" Cole screamed, clearly frustrated, and taking out her frustration of Paisley on a wall.

Simon walked past at this moment. "Now, now, what did the wall ever do to you?"

Cole slowly turned around with a look that could kill, even if looks couldn't kill. Simon held up his hands.

"Sorry."

Cole turned back to the wall and started softly banging her head against it. '_Why did we agree to take care of them?_' she thought to herself.

Paisley came back around lunchtime, and the day passed into nighttime. Cole and Sarah were cooking spaghetti while Paisley set the table. Once dinner was ready, Paisley sucked in a deep breath and belted out at the top of her lungs,

"EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW FOR DINNER!"

Cole and Sarah snorted chuckles at their sister, but it did work. Three chipmunks and three chipettes made their way down stairs.

Everyone dug into there dinner and ate silently, the only noises were the noises of chewing and swallowing. Thanks to the experience of a few days ago, no one really brought up much conversation. There was some small talk here and there.

"So, Paisley," Cole started. "How was day out today?"

Paisley smiled. "It was pretty okay. Got kicked out of Victoria's Secret," she said, bursting into a fit of giggles. Sarah and Cole groaned.

"Do I want to know?" Sarah asked, a small smirk on her face. Paisley stopped giggling for a bit to tell the story.

"Well… it was Xander's fault for getting the idea in my head, but I dared the guys to pick out some lingerie and change into it, then prance into the middle of the store and ask if they looked good."

Alvin started chuckling under his breath, as did Jeanette and Eleanor, as they knew where this was going. Paisley continued.

"They did. Some people were upset, while others saw the humorous side to it and started laughing with me."

Everyone was giggling or chuckling at the story, and dinner eventually ended, everyone going to bed. Well, no one was going to sleep, but anyway.

The girls cleaned up and washed dishes before grabbing some blankets, finding a movie and snuggling on the couch together.

_UPSTAIRS_

Brittany was humming to herself as she brushed out her hair in the bathroom. She was trying to make herself look at least half presentable. Yes she was going to bed, but still. A girl must always look her best.

A sudden knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Brittany! Let me in!" a voice shouted.

"Hold on!" Brittany shouted back. Leaping off the counter, she hopped onto the handle and pushed down, opening the door with ease as she landed evenly on her four paws.

"OH my GOD Britt, a guy can only hold in his pee for so long!" a red clad chipmunk grumbled, his legs crossed tightly.

"Shut up Alvin. I was busy," Brittany replied, walking pass Alvin with her tail held high.

She made her way into the room shared by her, her sisters, and their counterparts. Climbing onto the top bunk of a triple bunked bed, she groaned and plopped down, face first, onto her pink pillow. "This sucks!" she screamed. Heat sucks…

As she lay down, a sweet scent began to fill the air, followed by a sharp pain in her groin, forcing Brittany to double over. Struggling to breathe, the Chipette peeked over at the five other beds, sighing in relief as she saw them completely empty. "Alright…. You win…" she whispered as she laid onto her back.

She spread her legs apart and started to rub her inner thighs, quivering in excitement as her vagina started to leak more of her sweet juice. She let out a quiet moan as her paw touched her swollen nether lips. Her finger slipped inside and sank deep within her pussy, forcing out a long moan. "Oh God…." She moaned as she reached beneath her pillow. She grabbed a chipmunk sized dildo and placed it at her entrance, panting quietly as she pushed it inside her.

Outside the room, a certain blue clad chipmunk was striding by the room when a sound reached his ear. A moan, quiet yet loud at the same time. He sniffed the air, sighing as a sweet scent filled his nostrils. He grinned and walked into the room and blushed madly at what he heard.

"Nguh… Ohh…" Brittany moaned from her place on the bed. She was shoving the dildo faster into her pussy, biting her lip softly with eyes shut tight.

Moving as quietly as he could, Simon crawled to Brittany's bunk, watching as she moaned his name. 'Oh God… This is so hot…' he thought as he crawled closer to her. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't look away.

Brittany was completely lost in her own pleasure and scent to notice Simon creep closer and closer. She moaned again as her paw began to rub her sensitive clit.

"Need some help, Britt?" Simon asked jokingly, not taking his eyes Brittany's pussy.

Brittany's eyes opened up faster than lightning as she let out a shriek. "H-H-Holy crap!" she screamed, blushing a dark red beneath her fur. "Simon! What the hell are ya doin' here? Can't you s-see I'm busy?" she shrieked.

He simply ignored her and pulled the dildo out of her stretched pussy. Smiling, he pulled her into a kiss and pulled off his shirt. "Of course I know you're busy…" he whispered.

The chipette blushed and shifted a little. "W-Well I do need help…." she replied, lifting her tail slowly.

Simon simply laid on top of her, rubbing the tip of his throbbing member to her pussy. "I also can't stand to see such a pretty face in pain…" he whispered, nibbling on Brittany's neck. He started to rub her inner thighs with his nimble paws, gaining tiny squeaks from the chipette below.

"So lets do this…" Simon said, smiling as he pushed his cock deep inside Brittany, not worrying about hurting the Chipette. Her barrier was most certainly broken.

"G-God! It's so big!" she screamed as her tight pussy caressed his length, squeezing and milking out his warm precum. She grabbed Simon's ass with both paws and groped it roughly, moaning at the top of her voice as the male began to ram his dick in and out of her sensitive nether lips.

Letting out a loud moan, Simon started to suck on Brittany's right nipple, making her scream his name as her eyes closed tightly. His paw began to rub her other nipple as he picked up his pace, thrusting even deeper into Brittany's cavern.

Outside the door, Theodore and Jeanette weren't even bothering about going inside, as the two were furiously jerking off. Alvin and Eleanor were in the bathroom, doing unfortunately imaginable.

Simon's eyes closed as he let out another moan, his climax drawing nearer. "D-Do ya think someone i-is lookin' for us?" he asked Brittany, pushing inside her as deep as he could.

The Chipette moaned louder and shook her head. "T-They're too busy getting ready for bed!" she replied, panting as her pussy began to leak like a loose faucet.

"I-I can't hold it in Britt!" Simon whined.

"N-Neither can I! I'm gonna cum!" Brittany shouted as her pussy tightened once more in orgasm, gushing out her cum in thick waves.

"AAAH! I'M CUMMIN' BRITT! I'M CUMMIN'!" Simon screamed as his cum spurted deep inside Brittany's womb, filling it with his seed almost instantly. He moaned loudly and held on to Brittany as his hot cum continued to shoot into her womb.

Brittany lay limp, shuddering in bliss as Simon pulled out of her cummy pussy.

"L-Let's wait until w-we can feel our legs again before w-we go…" she suggested. Simon nodded and the two fell asleep.

Outside the door, Jeanette and Theodore reached their climaxes, and Alvin and Eleanor were still going at it in the bathroom.

The girls down stairs had heard the commotion.

"Ah, another night in the Seville household!" Paisley said with fake cheer. "Nobody keeps to one mate! And then they all have their sob stories about it."

Cole rolled her eyes. "Paisley, leave them alone. They can't help it."

"Yeah," Paisley countered, "But have you ever sat their listening to their sob stories? The Ettes have worse sob stories than your sob stories, Cole!"

"What's so wrong with my sob stories?"

"They're all sobby!"

"I don't think 'sobby' is even a word Paisley,"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Sarah exclaimed suddenly, "I'm trying to watch the movie here!"

The three girls suddenly burst into giggles for whatever reason.

"Oh, God… Its late, sleep deprivation is getting to us…" Paisley muttered between chuckles.

The three girls agreed to go to sleep after shutting off the TV, but none of them got up. So, the three fell asleep on the couch, blissfully unaware of the horrors the next day would bring.

* * *

**Oooh! Next day horrors! Yeah, anyway... Okay heres a second disclaimer: I do not own Trampoline ice cream, Ayden, Xander, Victorias Secret, the sex scene or Alvin and the Chipmunks. And i only partially own Cole and Sarah.**

**So... with that said, please review.**

**Oh, and Ayden got confused between chips and fries because down here in good ole Australia, fries and crisps are called 'chips' and one of my friends had a moment similar to this and i thought id add it in... Yeah...**

**REVIEW!**


	3. In which Sarah is comforting

**Guess who found her laptop charger? ME! TADA! So, yeah. short chapter. I'll try and be quick but Ive got 5 stories people are waiting on. i should probably just focus on one... Anyway,**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own AATC, just Paisley, Cole and Sarah. And this story, i so own this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Simon opened his eyes to the bright morning sun seeping between the curtains at the window. It was a bright and sunny Spring day outside and Simon was glad for the moments of peace.

A body moved beside Simon and, thinking it was Jeanette, Simon hugged the body closer. Then he heard a small voice.

"Simon?"

That was most certainly _not _Jeanette.

Simon reached behind him to find the glasses that he had placed there the night before. He placed them on his head and watched as the blue before him quickly turned into a wide-eyed Brittany.

Shit.

The events of last night ran through Simon's head, as did Brittany's. Brittany squinted her eyes shut and then opened them, hoping that it was a dream.

But it wasn't.

She calmed herself down and looked at the brighter side of things. It was Spring, and the two were in Heat. That meant that Alvin would not be angry with her for accidently fucking his brother.

'_Oh that sounds bad_…' Brittany thought to herself. She turned to Simon, who looked deep in thought.

"Hey, look," Brittany said quietly. "I know you don't want to hurt Jean, and you better not, and I don't wanna hurt Alvin so… lets just keep this to ourselves. Agreed?"

Simon nodded, and Brittany got up and began to walk to the edge of the bed.

"Hey, can we do this again sometime? You're fun…"

Simon smirked and nodded. He didn't like the thought of doing something like that with anyone other than Jeanette, but he couldn't deny, Brittany had been fun.

"Oh God, what am I thinking?" Simon whispered to himself, as he realised what he had just thought.

Paisley POV

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of my high-pitched brothers and sisters talking happily amongst themselves. Well, I think it was talking…

Nope, that sound like seduction.

And… I'm gonna stop listening right about … Now.

I pushed my body sideways off the couch, and hit the floor with a thud, as I heard the moans coming from upstairs and Theodore saying something about whipped cream. Well, this is gonna be fun.

IN THE KITCHEN

Paisley walked into the kitchen and stopped, glaring at the couple in front of her.

"I am fine with the chipmunk's doing this, it is what I am here for," she said, quite pissed off. "BUT I DID NOT COME BACK HOME TO PUSH THROUGH MY SISTER AND HER BOYFRIEND, JUST SO I CAN GET TO THE FUCKING FROSTED FLAKES!"

Paisley then proceeded to push her sister and Nate (**I'll explain a the bottom AN) **away from each other and making her way into the kitchen and towards the cupboards.

At this point, Alvin came into the room. "Ooh, Pay, who turned your alarm clock on?"

He was greeted with an infamous Paisley glare. This specific glare read 'I will kick your ass into next week if you don't drop it,'. Alvin quickly scampered back upstairs.

IN ANOTHER ROOM

Brittany groaned as she bounced up and down on Alvin's cock. "Ooh…. Alvin…"

They each gradually got closer and closer to their climax. Alvin pushed harder and deeper.

"I can't hold it in Britt!" he cried out, almost reaching his peak. Brittany squealed as she hit her climax, Alvin following a second after.

The two were panting hard, and before he even realized what he was saying, Alvin muttered,

"Much better than Eleanor…"

Brittany's blue eyes opened as wide as they could, and she pushed Alvin off her.

"Much better than WHO?" she screeched. There was a tiny, tiny voice in her head saying she should think logically and remind herself that he wasn't the only one who had done something like this, and that Brittany herself had cheated. But, of course, that voice was very quickly drowned out with 'ALVIN FUCKED MY LITTLE SISTER!' and 'ALVIN CHEATED ON ME!' among other such things.

Alvin's eyes widened as he realized what he had said.

"No! Britt! I,"

Brittany cut him off by running off out of the room, going to find someone to scream this to. Sarah just so happened to be there.

Sarah POV

I love my little siblings and all, but I DO NOT like there sob stories. Paisley and Cole had managed to escape the house, leaving me of course, and the minute I step away from my book, I get hit in the face with a crying chipette and her sob story.

Which leads me to my current position. Sitting at the table with Brittany in hysterics on the table in front of me, her only coverage of her body being a tiny blanket Cole made a while back in some sewing class.

"When chipmunks go into heat they don't care who they fuck, they just fuck! AND ALVIN WAS FUCKING ELEANOR!" Britt yelled at me. I rolled my eyes, my logical side begging myself not to point out that Brittany had slept with Simon yesterday. That wouldn't end well with Brittany's current 'I-wont-listen-to-logic'.

I lightly grabbed her shoulders and looked Brittany in the eye. "Okay, Britt, calm down and stop crying. Deep breaths, in, out, in, out," I slowly got Brittany to calm down and stop crying and screaming at me.

I looked deep into my brain, trying to find something at least partially comforting. I was no good at this stuff.

Cole is the one who tries to be comforting but fails half the time, Paisley is the one who doesn't want to comfort but it happens anyway, and I'm the one who just stays out of the whole thing. But no.

"Okay, think through this Brittany," I said slowly. "Alvin is definitely in the wrong here, but he's not the only one." I was carefully stepping on broken and thin ice-glass. Yes, that's a thing. I didn't want hysterics again, and Brittany was the most dramatic and emotional of the chipettes, and did NOT like to be in the wrong.

Great.

Brittany looked at me, confused. "What?"

"Last night, while Alvin was with Eleanor, who were you with?" I pressed, raising an eyebrow. Brittany's face went from confused to guilty.

"But, I," I cut her off.

"I don't want an excuse. I wanna see you making up with Alvin. Now, go," I pointed to the door of which she had first come running out of.

Brittany turned to the door and back to me. "But,"

"Go!" I pointed to the door, getting up out of my seat. Brittany glared at me and huffed before stalking back to the room.

I sighed as I went back to my room and put my head phones in my ears. Well… that wasn't so bad…

Maybe we've been looking at this Heat thing the wrong way… Its not that bad. A couple of sob stories here and there, noises that are easy to block out.

I don't see anything bad happening.

* * *

**You just know when it says that, something bad is gonna happen. Sorry its short and not much horrors like it said las chapter, but oh well, that for very soon.**

**OH RIGHT! NATE! Okay, Nate is part of my little OC clan, who were originally based off the Munks and Ettes. Nathan, Michael and Noah are Cole, Paisley and Sarah's counterparts. I cannot be bothered with more explaining, thats pretty much all you need to know anyway.**


	4. Discontinued

I'm sorry everyone, but i give up on this story. I have no idea when ill find time to write so... Yeah

Plot line: Cole forgets the pills while she's making spaghetti, girl gets pregnant. Britt doesn't know whether her kids are Simon's or Alvin's that is about as far as I've gotten. Goodbye.

"Heat" is discontinued.


	5. PLEASE READ

HIYAH! No, unfortunately, this is not a chapter, and this is stil discontinued HOWEVER!

The brilliant being that is **chipmunksforlife **has taken this storyline for me, and am almost begging you to go and read it. Plz.


End file.
